To Secure The House
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Scott wanted to leave. Needed to. He has been bottling it inside for awhile now. What is it about Derek that makes him so...  Scott/Derek  probably AU and mostly Derek OOC


To Secure The House

Pairing: Derek/Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Wolf_ nor _DJ, Ease My Mind by Niki &The Dove_. This fic was created for entertainment purposes only, and I DO NOT make any profit off this fic.**

Summary: Scott wanted to leave. Needed to. He has been bottling it inside for awhile now. What is it about Derek that makes him so...

Author's Note: Warnings: AU, OOC (probably both Derek and Scott), H/C, Romance, One-Shot (maybe). This is my first Teen Wolf fic so please be kind and REVIEW!

Quick-Rant: I HATE BOTH ALLISON AND KATE! Allison is a wanton bitch (better than most female leads but I still can't stand her) and Kate is just a downright lunatic bitch. On a side note, if Derek and Kate had wild sex, wouldn't he have shifted during it? Wouldn't she have killed him then? JUST SAYING!

~Begin~

Scott ran, faster than he thought possible. Derek was testing him today. Scott was surprised when Derek called him and told him to meet him at his house. He didn't think that meant when he got there Derek would be turned and ready to chase Scott. But, that put him where he was now, running away from Derek.

Suddenly, Scott felt a weight shove him to the ground and fall upon him. "You're too slow." Derek stated simply. He stood and pulled Scott up. "Scott, I'm leaving for a few days. I know that I shouldn't, but the Alpha won't attack until the Full Moon, and I will be back before then."

"Where- where are you going?" Scott asked, worry in his voice. If Derek left, Scott didn't know what he would do. The Alpha was killing more in the last few days, and if Derek was gone, Scott didn't know how to resist his calls. Scott never told Stiles (or Derek for that matter) but when the Alpha called, Scott thought of Derek to resist the call. He looked to Derek as his mentor, as if he were his own Alpha.

"I'm going to my grandfather's house. He died a few weeks ago and because I am the only able-bodied Hale in the family, I have to go secure his house." Derek said. He nodded in the direction of his own house and the two began walking. Silence followed them.

Scott swallowed as they neared the Hale house. "Derek? Um, could- could I go with you? I mean- I could ask my mom and- and Stiles is preoccupied with Danny (A/N: This was meant to be a joke), and Allison-" Scott paused for a moment, knowing Derek didn't like her. "I- I think I need to be away from her. She's clouding my judgment."

Derek was caught off guard at first. "Scott- I- I don't think-"

Scott interrupted him, pleading, "Please, Derek! I need this!"

Derek gave in, turning to his car, "Fine. First, we'll go to your mom's work, and ask her. If she agrees, we'll stop at your house and go."

"Wait, we're going now?" Scott asked, alarm in his voice.

"Yes. I need to secure his house before tomorrow. You don't have to go Scott." Derek replied.

Scott just nodded. He walked to the passenger side of the vehicle, nodding again to Derek, "Let's go, then."

~Skip~

As the black Camaro pulled into the Beacon Hills Hospital, Scott took a deep breath, imagining his mother's shocked, and possibly outraged, voice scolding him. Oddly, Scott felt Derek press a hand to his shoulder, comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Scott. I promise." Scott immediately felt reassured, which also confused him, but he brushed the thought off for the moment. "Do you want me to go inside with you?" Derek asked.

Scott shook his head, avoiding Derek's eyes. "Ah, I'll be back in a minute." He muttered before escaping the vehicle, not hearing Derek mutter 'Good Luck' under his breath.

Scott found his mother rather quickly, though the woman was almost always at the same desk was beside the point. "Hey, Mom!" Scott called.

"Scott!" Melissa said, surprised. "I thought you were at home?" She asked.

"I- I was. But my friend Derek asked me to go over to his house. Listen, I was wondering if- if I could go on a trip with him. He has to leave town to secure his deceased Grandfather's house. I know it all sounds weird but I- I think I need to get out of here with all the drama that's been going on and I think it will be good for me and I promise that when I get back and you get free time we will do something together, I mean, I miss you, Mom but I just need to get out of here..." Scott said. His mother's face turned from confused to happy, to relieved.

"I agree, Scott. You can go, but keep your phone on. I plan on you keeping your promise." She smiled and shooed him away. Scott hugged her first before he ran off. "I love you, Scott." She murmured before returning to her work.

Scott returned to Derek's Camaro and told him he could go. "I-I'm glad to have your company, Scott." Derek replied, somewhat unemotional. He started the car and drove off, towards the McCall house, an awkward silence between them.

~Skip~

Scott threw his duffel bag in the back next to Derek's. "Um, how long will we be there?" Scott asked, buckling his seat-belt.

Derek looked over at him, questioningly. "Only a day, I think." Silence followed them, as usual.

They sat in peace for an hour or so, music dragging them on endlessly, until Scott turned it off. "Derek? I know you probably didn't want me to come along and you probably don't want to talk to me 'cause you'll think I'm being a pest, or stupid or something, but I just wanted to know something. If- if you kill the Alpha, and the Alpha is the one who bit me, then- then will I stop being a werewolf?" Scott had started shaking.

Derek looked over at Scott questioningly. "Why do you ask? I thought you wanted a normal life, Scott? So you could be with... _her_." He put a certain emphasis on "her" that made Scott flinch. Derek scoffed and turned his eyes back on the road.

There was a sudden pause, as though Scott was unsure of his answer, but instead he replied with certain confidence, "I _thought_ that was what I wanted. But now I see, I was wrong to neglect Stiles and my mother, but I have to accept what has happened to me and I- I want you to help me control this. I don't want to go back to the life I had- I can't! And maybe that's selfish but I don't care anymore!" At some point in his speech Scott began crying and screaming at the same time.

Derek didn't say anything for what felt like the longest time. Finally, they pulled into a driveway. "Here it is," Derek said, "Grandpa Hale's manor." he smiled, possibly remembering a part of his past. He looked over at Scott, his face taking a more serious look. "If that is what you, _really_ want, Scott, then I will help you. And to answer your question, I'm not sure. The only rumor I've heard is that _you_ must kill the Alpha in order for your abilities to dissipate."

Scott nodded, accepting the answer. "Okay. Do we have to meet with somebody or can I go look around first?" He asked, having such a childish tone in his voice. Derek shook his head, laughing. He lead Scott up to the house, taking the spare key he had and opening the door.

"Welcome to the House of James Hale." A voice said from the foyer. "Derek Hale, I presume?" The man asked.

"I am Derek Hale," Derek introduced, "And this is my... friend, Scott McCall." The man seemed to notice his hesitance but simply nodded and pulled out a briefcase.

"I am Jared Palo-Den. You're grandfather's lawyer. In order for you to secure the house, you and your spo- friend, need to stay here for at least 24 hours. You can leave, make phone calls, etc. but you **must** sleep in the house, that is the only root of the town law." The lawyer said. Derek looked at him suspiciously when he almost called Scott his spouse, but he brushed it off. He nodded at Jared, indicating he understood. "Good. Sign this document and I will leave you two to it, then."

Derek signed the paper and the man hurried out of the house. Scott heaved a heavy sigh, not realizing he had held it in that whole time. He was about to speak when Derek beat him to it. "And what of Allison? Don't you want a normal life to be with her?" Derek asked of their previous conversation.

Scott just looked away, as if gathering his thoughts, before he turned back to Derek, his confidence back. "I _thought_ I loved her. But I- I have _stronger_ feelings for someone else. Any- anyways, can I go look around at the house now? I am really eager to search the place. He- he didn't die _in _the house did he?" Scott asked.

Derek smiled – a genuine smile – before leading the way up the foyer steps. "No, Scott, he didn't die in the house. He had a heart attack, but the paramedics got him to hospital before he passed. Besides, the place would _reek_ of death if he had." Derek laughed when Scott's face paled.

Though the place was a medium size house, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, a common/living room, a library/study room etc. Derek had forgotten one thing. His grandfather never let the children stay over, because he only had one bedroom. "Uh, Scott..." Derek attempted to say.

It was too late, though. "Derek? Why is there only one bedroom?"

"I didn't even realize it, Scott! I'm sorry. I- I can drive you back home if- if you want." Derek spoke. Scott just laughed.

"Nah, I think it'll be nice, even if one of us has to sleep on the couch!" Scott spoke. He laughed again at the shocked look on Derek's face. "Oh, lighten up! I mean, unless you **want** me to go home? Or maybe you would rather we sleep in bed together?"

Derek blushed, but still seemed unable to speak. "Oh, I was only joking, Derek!" Scott finally said, forcing Derek to laugh.

"You- you sound like such a- such a woman!" Derek managed between laughs. When he finally gained control of himself, He was face to face with a rather pissed off looking Scott. "Oh, 'I was only joking,' Scott!" Derek mimicked. Scott couldn't hold his mock-anger any longer and the two burst into laughter again.

Scott thought to himself: 'This is nice. Sometimes I forget we're just teenagers.' While the two calmed down, seriousness claimed them again. "You- you don't **want** me to leave, do you Derek?" Scott asked when the tension returned.

"No, Scott. This is nice. We just have to figure out a _proper_ living arrangement before we have a repeat of that conversation." Derek said. Scott smiled at that and released a breath of relief.

"So what shall we do for today?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

Derek narrowed his eyes, not liking it when Scott avoided topics, like their living arrangements for example, but answered anyways, "I was thinking today we could just stay in and get used to the house," _And each other_ Derek added in his thoughts. Scott nodded accepting the idea.

~Skip~

Derek in a chair, Scott sprawled out on the couch, a movie playing; things seemed normal. However, when Scott's cell phone rang, both boys jumped and tension resumed. Derek paused the movie.

_Oh, DJ, ease my mind will you,_

_Play that song again?_

_Cause we were in love._

_Before- before the rain began._

_And if I cry,_

_I'll cover my ears._

Derek looked at Scott questioningly. However, instead of asking Scott of his song choice, like Scott thought he would, instead he asked, "Are you gonna answer that?"

Scott nodded, dumbly. He grabbed his phone from the counter and pressed "Talk" without paying attention to the contact. Mistake #2 (#1: taking too long to answer). "Scott James McCall! [A/N: I made that up. I have no idea if it was ever mentioned] Why the **hell** didn't you answer your phone the moment I called? In fact, why in the hell didn't you call me when you first got there? Is there something I should know about? Should I come and get you?" Melissa questioned.

Scott _almost _laughed. Had he not know she was dead serious. That didn't stop Derek however. "Shut up, Derek! No, Mom I'm fine. Everything's fine. I forgot to call because Derek had to sign some documents that were saying that he and his spouse agreed to sleep in the house three nights in a row-" As Scott continued on, he failed to notice the silence coming from both his mother and Derek. "No I don't think there is anything I forgot to tell you after I told you about Allison and I not working out. I would really like to stay here though, Mom. I'll be fine." He added.

Suddenly, it dawned on Scott what he said. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Mom, and Derek. I didn't mean to say "and his spouse" I don't know where that came from! I swear we aren't- like _that_-" _Not yet anyways, _Scott's mind seemed to add in, "I just- that's how the lawyer thought we were and I was recalling the way he said it and-" Finally Derek regained consciousness and tackled Scott to the ground.

"You aren't making things any _better_." He hissed. "Mrs. McCall?" Derek asked, ignoring the protests of the squirming male beneath him. [A/N: dirty implications]

"Shh. Listen, I don't know what's going on but do **NOT** hurt my son. He likes you- how much is questionable to me at the moment- so I don't want him crawling back to me sobbing. If you so much as touch him in a cross way, I will **turn you in!** Do you hear me?" She asked.

Although it was directed differently, Derek still thought she meant the murder cases, though the charges had been dropped against him. "Yes, I understand clearly, Mrs. McCall. I promise." Melissa, though Derek couldn't see her, smiled happily. "Thank You." was all she said before she hung up. "She isn't big on good-bye's, is she?" Derek asked rhetorically. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and yelped, jumping off of Scott. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, looking to the teenager retracting a claw.

"You were still laying on me." Scott said. He sat up a bit, resting on his elbows, smiling at Derek's previous reaction, "And no, she never says 'Good-Bye' on the phone."

"Maybe, I was enjoying time with my _spouse._" Derek said, smiling again. The two laughed, laying next to each other. "So, Scott. I'm assuming we're giving up on the movie and going to bed?"

The way he phrased it, it made Scott laugh even harder. "It- it's like we really- really are a married co- couple!" he managed between laughs.

Derek's gaze hardened, as did his expression. "I mean it, Scott. Unless _you_ feel like sleeping on the floor or the couch. Not to mention the 7 o'clock wake-up call from Mr. Sun." Derek motioned to the gigantic window that faced the east(?).

Scott sighed. "Okay. But no funny business." Derek gave him a 'Who? Me?' look. "I never know what you're capable of. I'm gonna shower and get changed. **You** can fix the bed up." Scott said, bossing Derek around. Mistake #3.

Derek growled and tackled Scott to the floor, eyes a vibrant blue. "Do. Not. Boss. Me." He growled. Literally. Scott's eyes flashed yellow before he took a deep breath.

However when he opened his eyes, he expected to see a calm, apologetic Derek, not a still raging mad Derek. "I'm sorry! I don't know how I can-" He was cut off when feral lips met his. He allowed his lips to move against Derek's, taking the force a little at a time. As the two pulled away, Derek returned to normal, tears holding his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I-" Derek didn't finish his statement. Instead, he got up and ran into the library room and closed the door softly. Scott was still a mess on the floor.

Scott managed to get up, his head spinning. _'Derek,' _Scott thought, but he didn't finish his thought. Instead, he knocked on the library door. "Go away." a significant voice called, though it was coarse, as though he had been crying.

"Derek? Please let me in! I- I'm sorry I provoked you. I- I'm not upset. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but please let me in! I can't stand-" Scott's voice broke, his confidence gone, "I can't handle you being upset with me."

Derek paused for a moment; Scott was prepared to break down the door. "You know, the door's not locked." Derek mentioned. With sudden relief, Scott barged in and sprinted to Derek.

"Please, Derek! I love you! Don't ever do that again! I- I can't bear the thought of you being upset with me. Everyone else I know has gotten upset with me at some point but for some reason you kept calling me back. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way I just accepted that as long as I have you, I'm happy. As long as I have you, I can keep going." Scott said. When he stopped speaking, a happy looking Derek faced him, and mashed their lips together yet again. It was a bit fiercer than the first time, not to mention the uncomfortable position, but somehow, it was better.

Derek, not someone Scott expected to be shy, shyly ran his tongue across Scott's lips, asking for entrance. Scott decided that in order to give Derek his confidence back, he must submit. He pulled the larger man over top of him and granted Derek entrance. The older werewolf moaned as he ground his hips against Scott's. The younger moaned, but suddenly something stopped him. Well, it wasn't 'something', it was technically Stiles, but that was a different point.

He pushed Derek off him softly. Derek immediately took on a shunned look and was about to apologize again when Scott held a finger to the man's lips. "Listen, I love you- I really do- but I want to know what _we _are first. I don't want to have blind, mad sex with you, just to be blown off the next day, you telling me I don't deserve you or vice versa (for dramatic effect). I've said it a million times today, but I love you. I can't _live_ without you, Derek. But if this is all some little game, then tell me now. If you don't see _this_ happening, then I will nod, and accept it. Just, please, don't feed me false hopes."

By the time he finished speaking, he had a few tears streaming down his face. He brushed them off, standing when Derek didn't reply. "I'll be on the couch. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." Scott said, all monotone.

As he was about to open the door, as he had closed it upon his entrance, a hand pressed against it, forcing it to remain closed. Scott, even in his melancholy, became very aware of the warm body behind him. "I can't let you go, Scott. You're the world to me. I am very aware that you love me, but you're a teenager, and maybe I am just afraid you will fall out of love with me, but I will never stop loving you. If this is what you want, and you are sure of it, then let's make it last!" With that, Derek wrapped an arm around Scott's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. Ever so softly, he whispered, just after the two broke apart, "I love you, Scott McCall." He breathed a sigh of relief, and carried the younger to their bed.

~Skip~

The next morning, the two boys were packing their things. Just as Derek kissed Scott passionately, Mr. Palo-Den entered the house. "I KNEW IT!" He shouted, alarming the two. "Ahem, sorry about that. I- I made a bet with a friend of mine. She said she couldn't believe you two were together, but I insisted you were. You better be thanking Deities for camera-phones cause **'snap'** she was gonna go after you, if she won the bet." With that Mr. Palo-Den left, saying he was only there to make sure everything was set in place.

"Derek," Scott asked, "When we go back to Beacon Hills, are you going to ignore me?"

Derek seemed to ponder the question, if only for a moment, before replying softly, "If that is what you want."

"No! I was asking out of fear! I don't care if people know about us (maybe it'll keep Allison off of me). I just want to be happy and how can I be, if I don't have you!" Scott replied.

"Okay. I'm glad, Scott. I don't think I could live without you either. I just dread telling your mother!" Derek said, causing the two to laugh, momentarily.

"Ah, she probably already suspects!" Scott said before jogging off to Derek's car, leaving the latter staring after him, pondering the words.

~End~

Author's Ending Note: Well, that was a crappy end to a crappy fic but meh, I accept the label "attention-whore" with pride. Ah, that's untrue. ANYWAYS! Sorry for all mistakes (as they're my own). If you have any comments (kind ones), questions (reasonable ones), or concerns (both kind and reasonable ones) then PLEASE simply review or PM me! I promise to (eventually) reply! On a side note, I would like very much to rant about flames, but this is not the place. Please do not say anything unkind or rude. You didn't HAVE to read this, you know?


End file.
